You're Beautiful
by SilentWriter987
Summary: She ran past me, tears running down her face. I thought maybe one of her friends missed a Journalists' Club meeting or one of her favorite characters on Twilight died. Then I heard her sobbing.


_Michael X Lilly. **NOT** incest. Sibling bonding. One-shot. Sort of a songfic. Lyrics aren't mine. Story's told in Michael's POV. Reviews are optional. It's either you do or don't. I'm fine with either._

* * *

_Cause all.._

_I need, is a Beauty and a Beat_

_Who can make my life complete It's all.._

_Bout you, when the music makes you move _

_Baby do it like you do _

_Cau-_

**_SLAM!_**

"Shit..." My fingers slipped off the guitar strings. I bet Lilly's home. She always makes loud entrances. Which really irritates me, because it messes me up when I'm playing the guitar.

I'll never perfect this damn song for "Guitar Fest". It's a competition for the guitar players. I've been practicing this song for months, but I never perfect it.

Mainly because Lilly likes slamming doors and making a lot of noise.

I sighed and set my guitar down on the bed. I closed the door behind me and went to the living room and saw Lilly sitting on the couch, her head hung. Her knees pulled up to her chest.

Is she okay?

Probably not. I approached her and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Lil, are you okay?" She pushed my hand away from her shoulder. Then she stood up and ran past me, tears running down her face.

I stood there, surprised. Why was she crying? I frowned.

Maybe one of her friends forgot to show up for her Journalists' Club meeting or maybe one of her favorite characters from Twilight died.

After all, today was the showing of Twilight : Breaking Dawn Part 2. And she said she was going to watch it with her favorite character... Carlisle or whatever his name died.

Or maybe she dropped her ice cream on the sidewalk. Or she lost a quarter or something. My sister was known for crying over such trivial things like those.

I sighed and headed back to my room. It was best not to go to her when she's crying. She doesn't like company when she's crying.

I leaned against my bedroom door. Maybe I should go and check on her. Despite the anger and annoyance that will be hurled at me when I do. I stepped in front of her bedroom door and pressed my ear against it.

And what I heard shocked. Lilly was_ sobbing_. She sobs all the time when something "bad" happens to her, but this was a different kind of sobbing.

Usually, it sounded soft, the kind of sob you hear from Twilight fan girls when something happens to that strange sparkling vampire or that short-tempered werewolf.

This was one sound sad. Full of pain and just real**_ sobbing_**. As if somebody died or hurt her. And _no_ caring older brother would like it if someone hurt his baby sister. If I find out someone hurt her, I will pulverize him or her.

I slowly opened Lil's door. And there she sat on her bed, face buried in her hands. Her loud sobs filled the room. My heart wrenched at the sight of her messy hair and her shaking shoulders. I never liked to see her cry. Whenever she cried, I feel terrible, as if I'm the cause of her pain and sadness.

I sat down next to Lilly, putting an arm around her. She removed her hands from her face and looked up at me. I felt my heart ache again. Mascara was running down her cheeks, her eyes were red and puffy. She bit her lip to stop her sobbing, but small sobs still emerged from her throat.

"Lil... What happened? Why are you crying?" I asked. She sniffed. "I was going to go a date with a guy a-and h-he h-he - " She began to sob again. I frowned.

"He what, Lilly?" I asked gently, but I was seething with anger inside. If the guy hurt her or did something to her that made her uncomfortable I swear I'll kill him.

"He... H-he stood me up on our date." I blinked. So that was it... _Ouch_. That's not cool. I'm gonna track that guy down and give him a piece of my mind.

"And?"

"I waited all day at the cafe where we were supposed to meet. He wasn't showing up. After thirty minutes I was about to call him when I received a text message from him. And..." Her voice trailed off, and tears streamed down her face.

"What did the text say, Lil?"

"H-he said that he w-wasn't gonna show up because he wasn't interested in me. He never was. He said he was only interested in my body. T-that he was only going on a date with me so he could have sex with me. Then he decided not to because it wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth the trouble of going a date with me just to have sex..."

She sniffed. "He said even though I have a 'hot' body my face was the ugliest he's ever seen. And that it just wasn't worth it. He couldn't handle a face like a mine, no matter how 'hot' my body is. And he wouldn't have wanted too see my face if we had sex." I frowned, my nostrils flared. That bastard is dead. **_Dead_**. When I get my hands on him, he won't have a face anymore.

"Then he said he just picked up a 'whore' and said she was worth the money he was gonna use for our date. Because she wasn't an ugly girl with a smashed in face like mine."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Alex White. He's the new kid at school." I clenched my fists. That Alex is dead when I see him. "Please don't do anything."

I frowned. "Why not?" Why wouldn't she want me to kill the guy that broke her heart by not showing up on their date and calling her ugly and was going to attempt to use her for sex?

"Just don't, please. I don't want any trouble."

"But-"

"Please, Michael. For me." I begrudgingly agreed. I wanted to send the guy to the hospital but Lilly didn't want me to. And if my backing off kept her happy, then by all means I'll back off. Lilly laid her head on my shoulder. I sighed, my rage slowly passing.

"Do you really believe what he said, Lil?" My hold around her tightened. "About you being ugly and stuff?" She wiped away her tears. "I don't know..." She wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "I guess he's right. I am an ugly girl with a smashed-in face."

I glanced at her, shocked. Did she really believe that? "No, you're not." She sighed. "There's no use in denying it, Michael. I'm ugly. Everyone says so. Everyone thinks that I'm ugly. Even Mia." She sighed again. "Why can't I be beautiful like Mia? Or gorgeous like Lana?"

I sighed. "You are, Lilly. You are. They don't have sweet personalities. They're not kind, caring, or funny like you. You are beautiful, Lilly. Inside _and_ out. Lana and Mia don't have that."

She shook her head. She wasn't convinced. I sighed. I meant what I said. She is beautiful. Inside and out. And I'm not only saying this because I'm her brother. No. She is beautiful. I wish she'd believe she's beautiful.

I smiled as an idea popped in my head. Maybe I can convince her she is beautiful. I picked up her pink guitar from the side of her bed.

Lilly played guitar too, mainly because I played it. She only got a guitar because I had one. Typical Lilly.

"Can I borrow this?" She nodded. I began to play. She sighed. "You play really well." Her eyes began to close. "What song is this?" I smiled. "You'll find out soon."

_My life is brilliant._

_My life is brilliant._

_My love is pure._

_I saw an angel._

_Of that I'm sure._

_She smiled at me on the subway._

_She was with another man._

_But I won't lose no sleep on that,_

_'Cause I've got a plan._

Then I began to sing. "_You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true._" I smiled as Lilly open her eyes. They were wide. I continued to play, repeating the chorus over and over.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true._

I finally finished, and smiled at her. She sniffed, tears in the corners of her eyes. She smiled. "Thanks, Michael." I smiled again, putting an arm around her.

"No problem, baby sister. I love you."

"I love you, too, big bro."

She stood up. "_Zombieland_ and ice cream?" I nodded. "Sure." She smirked, bolting for the door. "Race you to the living room!" She called out. I smirked.

Typical Lilly. Always cheating. Well, at least she's happy now. And she knows she's beautiful. I smiled as I ran after her.

* * *

_So I noticed there were no 'Lilly' fanfics. So I made one. I was pretty surprised there weren't any "Lilly" fics. I was like "700+ Princess Diaries fics and none of them were about Lilly? Not even one?" So I made one. Again, this is family love. Not in **that** way. I know 'Beauty and A Beat' and Twilight : Breaking Dawn Part 2 aren't on the same timeline, but meh. Leave it be. :) It's for the fic. __Thanks for reading. _


End file.
